Black Quotes
by MaximumRide-Fang
Summary: "I left almost everything behind just to get away form them and they found me anyway." Kudo ran away once when he was discovered by the Black organization...will he do it again even if he leaves his lover alone? Will he abandon another love?


Disclaimer- I do not own DC or Gravitation

* * *

><p>Shu pov<p>

You know….most murder mysteries are full of stupid clichés like 'it happened on a stormy night' or the 'butler did it'. It the one thing that I hate about them more then anything else. Why does a mystery have to be so predictable that even the readers can get it the moment they finish the first chapter? Why can't it be difficult for once…..where even I find it hard to figure out….just like the good old days? This is why I'm going to tell you a story of my own. One that hopefully isn't so obvious that you figure it out right away. It all started on…*whack*. A fist smacked me and I fell to the floor.

"Brat how many times have I told you to stay away from my laptop?" I looked from the spot only to see Yuki staring at me with an annoyed expression.

"One time?" I asked really unsure of the actually answer.

"Try one hundred and you'd still be off…..now get out of my study and go get ready….damn….I still can't believe you actually talked me into going to that retard bunnies wedding…..no! scratch that…..I can't believe some girl is actually going to put up with his shit 24/7."

I stood up and brushed the dust off my pants lightly, "Oh come on….Sakuma-san isn't that bad! Eva is a good girl for him to…she's about as hyper has he is."

"Whatever. Do we really have to go though?" He asked defiantly.

"Well I suppose you don't have to go but sense Tohma got sick I got the part of best man….so I'm kinda stuck with it…..and if I'm stuck with it then you are to….understand?" I smiled as I walked out of the room and started to get into my suit. I removed my top first.

"Weren't you the one who gave him the cold?"

"Maybe….but that's beside the point….having the cold in the first place was a small price to pay to be the actual best man at the Great Sakuma Ryuichi's wedding….I even get to stand by him during the ceremony!"

He appeared behind me and lazily rapped his arms around me, "So you got him sick purpose….what a naughty thing to do. Should I punish you?"

I blushed as his hand trailed lower, "Not….not now Yuki….we have to get going soon."

"Come on….no one will notice if were late."

I looked up at the clock to see the time. Only a half hour before we actually had to be there….so it probably wasn't a good idea.

"Yuki….maybe tonight or something."

He leaned down and I felt a puff of breath on my ear, "Why not now?"

"Because we have to get ready…." he turned me around and leaned in closer.

"You got to have a better excuse then that Shu-chan."

"…..and your breath kinda smells like rotten fish right now."

Yuki pulled back and just stared at me with a really confused look. He lifted his hand and brought it to his face, "God….you really know how to kill a mood….bet you don't even know you're doing it half the time."

He rolled his eyes and walked out of the room into the bathroom. Guess he had taken my comment seriously. As he stepped through the door I whispered something under my breath, "Everything I say is either true or said for personal preservation, gain, or simply so something isn't done. I never say something by mistake. It can get you caught or it can get you killed. I know that pretty well."

I never knew the walls were so thin that such a soft whisper could be heard by someone behind a closed door…

* * *

><p>We both walked into the church about fifteen minutes before the actual event was suppose to take place. Yuki was in a dark blue Italian jacket with matching dress pants while I wore a light blue tux. I walked over to stand by Ryu and Yuki took a seat at the front. For some strange reason he kept staring at me. I ignore that fact and tried to stay focus on the wedding.<p>

Eva Yukoi looked breathtaking in her little white dress as she was led down the isle by her step father. Her blond hair was tied back into a tight bun and her hands were in gloves.

Eva and Ryu had met last year after Tohma had requested that Suguru be picked up from his school. As he walked into the building he had found the young boy rather quickly but only because the most beautiful girl he had ever seen was speaking with the young boy. The two hit it off rather well and after three months they decided to get married when she had finished school. Everyone was so happy for them….well almost everyone.

As I looked out at the rest of the church I noticed that what I once saw as indifference was actually well hidden disappointment. Tatsy wouldn't even look directly at the couple, Tohma, who had gone to the wedding even with his cold (though now I wonder if he had one at all), was actually glaring at the man next to Eva, and Suguru had almost spoken out when the priest had asked if anyone had objected to the union. He probably would have had Tohma not stopped him.

Lastly, we had an unknown person at the back of the room. They were dressed strangely for a formal event. I couldn't quite tell whether they would a women or a man from the distance between us. I don't know why but their presence make me nervous. I tried to ignore them but ever time my eyes wondered over to them I found the person staring at me.

When all was said and done it left a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. After the wedding a small reception was held at Eva's old apartment. Those invited were Tohma, Mika, Tatsy, a journalist friend of Ryu that I had never actually learned the name of, Yuki, me, Hiro, and Suguru. As we entered we all sat down and waited for the food to be prepare courtesy of Suguru whom Eva had asked in advanced. As we waited conversation commenced.

"So….can he actually cook or are we going to be guinea pigs?" Tatsy asked after staring at the door that led to the kitchen for several minutes.

Eva rolled her eyes, "He can cook….in fact he a great cook really!"

I looked at her strangely, "How do you know?"

"He's always makes something awesome for me on special days. Every birthday he'd bake me a cake and every Christmas he'd help with the dishes. I didn't even asked him to do any of it….he's a great best friend you know. He didn't even mind when I asked him to cook for after the wedding!"

Curiosity got the best of Ryu, "What kinda things does he make?"

Her eyes went wide and she perked up, "Chocolate cakes, turkeys, hams, tacos, steak if he has a grill on hand, deviled eggs, stuffing, different kinds of soup, and plenty of other thing."

By the end of that sentence his mouth was watering. When she laughed at this he pouted, "Whattttttttt…..you made me hungry!"

She laughed harder, "God…your hungry all the time, aren't you?"

"Yep….so can we eat now?"

Suguru walked into the room briefly, "The foods still cooking…it will be done in about a fifteen minutes...So you still have to wait."

"But I'm hungry now!" Ryu whined. "Don't you have anything to eat here?"

She smiled and nodded, "Well most of the stuff was moved out but I did leave some popsicles behind."

"Really!"

"Yep, but there's only one left I think…maybe two."

"I don't care if there's only a half of one left! I want it."

Eva got up from her seat shakily and walked through the door just as Suguru did the same. Moments later several crashes were heard, "I'm….I'm okay…..I just knocked something over. A couple of the glasses fell….I'll just wash them real quick."

Suguru sighed, "What a clumsy person….I'll help.

As he entered we heard him scream, "You got sugar everywhere! And some of these glasses are even broken…..you know what? Out! Shoo! I'll clean it up."

She hurried out with a popsicle in one hand and a cup of water in the other, "Sorry…..only one was left….."

Ryu tore it from her hands gleefully and started to suck on it….and stopped after a flew minutes, "Oi Eva-chan…..it taste kinda funny….did it go bad or something?"

She tilled her head to the side, "I don't think so why?"

"It…just taste….kinda weird."

She leaned forward, licked it slowly, and pulled back, "Seems fine to me! Maybe a little sour I guess."

"Better than nothing I guess," Ryu muttered as he finished it up.

* * *

><p>After that Suguru brought in the food and set it on the table. It included spicy curry, sweet buns, fish, and steak, along with a variety of mixed vegetables. We talked and ate to our hearts content. Ryu favored the curry over all and when Eva reached for it Suguru swatted her hand away reminding the girl that heavily spiced food had never agreed with her. After having a taking a small bite and nearly drinking a gallon of water she agreed. Eva excused herself from the table and walked to the washroom saying that she would be right back.<p>

That's when things started to get strange. Tatsy moved closer to Ryu and smiled seductively at him. Only now did I notice that their hands had been intertwined under the table. Ryu continued to eat his food and Tohma once again was glaring at his friend. After taking a rather large bite he started to choke on it and he had already finished his water from before so he would have been out of luck had Tatsy not offered his own cup. He watched closely has the young man drank it down patting the mans back solftly.

For a moment I felt watched as though someone was watching us. I turned around to check, noticing that the hallway was poorly lit and the only light that was actually on was the one in the wash room…and yet the water wasn't running. I turned back to face the others and my sensitive ears picked up a low creak followed by the sound of a dripping faucet. Finally Eva came back but her eyes were red and faint tear stains were trailing down her face though no one noticed. She had seen the little show the two of them had put on a moment before. As she sat down her smile returned however now it seemed forced and her eyes were sad. The party went on for several hours and soon it would be time to go. I had nearly left the apartment when the whole thing went down.

Ryu clutched at his abdomen painfully and was on his knees. He shifted forward slightly and emptied his stomach onto the floor and continued to retch. I rushed over to him and knelt beside him. He was severely ill….I could tell it just from looking

"Someone call an ambulance!" I screeched.

No more then ten minutes later did paramedics arrive and another five minutes later they were gone. No one had rode in the back of the vehicle fearing the worse would happen. They didn't want to see a good friend in such a weak state.

My eyes wandered around room and froze. Nothing was out of place in the room and yet something seemed off as I looked at the people before me. Ryuichi was strong….he didn't get sick so easily and from what I had been noticing recently….many of the people in the room had some motive be it justified or not. My mind wandered for a bit and finally I came to a small conclusion.

"He was poisoned," I whispered under my breath. Yuki slowly turned to face me with a strange expression on his face.

* * *

><p>AN- well that's the first chapter! Why is Shuichi being so perceptive? Who tried to kill Ryu?


End file.
